Red Rose, White rose
by humdiddledoo
Summary: Echidnaxcreed.4 ppl who thik creed is utterly gay. Yes, I know he's a gay, but I'm having him be bi...anyway, its how they come together. Shock! Horror!
1. Echidna's Secret

Echidna sighed heavily as she stirred her cup of the latest invention by the doctor - at least, that's what it looked like. It was supposed to be a cup of tea, Charden had proclaimed, but somehow he had managed to accidentally put some Tao-influenced expired milk and the batch of Kyoko's latest kitchen disaster (which involved some mud and fur clippings off her pink teddy bear). Echidna had to be polite, though (after all, Charden really had tried) - it was just that no one except her and the doctor could actually cook, and the doctor kept getting his experiments confused with the dinner. Echidna could have sworn that she had seen an eyeball in the last lunch he made.  
"You, see I wish that Creed could be straight, or even bi, but nooooo, he has to be gay, doesn't he?' echidna said sadly.  
"Well, you don't know that." Charden offered, trying to be comforting.

Echidna gave him a look.

"Ok, well, maybe all the Apostles know that he's gay, but that still doesn't mean he can't be bi, does it?'

Echidna sighed yet again. "Well. That's what I thought, but when I asked him what dates he had had when he was a teenager and all, he replied that the only prominent things in his love life were several crushes on people in college. He went to an _all-boys _college, Charden."

"Oh."

"I can't help it, it just happened. From when I first met him I knew that we were meant to be together. That wonderful long, silvery hair that just brushes his back and those wonderful deep blue eyes, like ice but so tender..."(Charden rolled his eyes). "And at first I thought it would be easy. I mean, look at me. I'm the most famous actress in practically the world. All the men fell over me. You know just how many fake porn pictures there are of me on the internet? But I never fell for any of them, only Creed. I just HAD to fall in love with a gay! RRRRR!" Echidna pounded the table, causing the tea to spill and burn through the table.  
Charden looked at the tea, jaw dropping. "Is that corrosive?" he asked, shocked.  
"Forget about the table, think of me!" cried Echidna, bursting into tears in a very passionate and dramatic way, being the actress she was. Charden rolled his eyes (again), then, remembering that Echidna was there, tried to look sympathetic - and failed miserably. After all, _he_ didn't have a giant crush on some fur-wearing, gay phitophile. In fact, Charden was very happily straight. And maybe in love.

Echidna looked up, eyes filled with tears, just in time to see Charden rolling his eyes. "Oh, you're no help at all!" she sobbed, and ran out of the room, not looking where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something very furry yet hard and fell down. After rubbing her eyes, she looked up.

It was Creed, wearing his most magnificent fur coat and polished boots, staring down at her with narrowed eyes. Echidna gulped, knowing that her eyes were all red and her mascara was running.  
_Crap. Crap. Crap._  
Her heart beat so loudly that she was sure Creed could hear it. Was her hair all right? Were her eyes really that bad? Why did she pick _this_ time to run into him?  
Creed spoke in a haughty, condescending voice. "Echidna, is there something wrong?"  
Echidna thought quickly. What else caused tears besides crying?  
"Oh! I...ummm...was just yawning a lot! Yeah! You know, Uhh, when you yawn your eyes get watery? Well, I just, uh, yawned a lot! Yeah!"  
Creed stared even harder at her. Echidna felt her face turning red. She had never been good at improvising. Or lying.  
"Oh, well then. Go on." Creed waved his hand.

Echidna ran to her room as fast as she could, slammed the door behind her, and jumped on her bed, bursting into tears.

Authors note: awwwww, poor echidna...


	2. The Attack

AAAhH!!!

Ok, umm...disclaimer? so ppl don't sure me?

I don't own Black Cat, Creed, etc. blablabla, even though I wish I did!!

It was time for the apostles to see how well their new skills worked. They were going to war.  
Train, Sven, and a bunch of sweepers (never mind chronos) were going to attack Clarken Island. That was quite a lot of people, but Creed wasn't worried. In fact, out of all the people attacking, he only cared about one person.

Train, his one true love, once-friend, and now enemies.  
Only creed had fallen in love with Train. Oh, he remembered the sleepless nights, tossing around in his massive double bed (which seemed too big for just one person) wishing that as if by magic Train would suddenly appear in his room, and climb into bed. Then they would -BEEP- and then creed would -BEEP- as Train -BEEP- and finally they would -BEEP- as Creed -BEEP- and Train would enjoy it so much he would -BEEP-. Creed got pleasurable feelings just thinking about it. He had planned it down to every last detail, but Train never did come in. Finally, after Train disappeared, Creed wrote it all down and kept the plan in a special box he kept for memories just about Train.

Creed still had that plan, and he was going to use it if he ever captured the feisty cat.

"Ummmmm, Creed? Are you...ok? I thought Tao stopped people from getting rabies."  
Creed turned to see echidna at his side. He hadn't realized that he had been drooling, lost in his perverted thoughts. Echidna was gently wiping up the spit with a soft washcloth.

Actually, now that Creed thought about it, he realized that Echidna had been acting strangely. Like that time where she was crying and then he found Charden standing in the kitchen holding a pot of smoking tea...and there was that time he had found Echidna trying on men's clothes and almost cutting her hair...and now this.

Suddenly it hit Creed.

"Echidna..." he swiveled to face the actress, now done wiping and standing behind him awaiting orders - "Echidna...you know who I'm really waiting for, right?"

Echidna shivered. Had Creed guessed something about her crush on him? "Yes...Creed. I know."

Echidna rushed out of the tower, to find Creed moaning in agony, his face a deadly white pallor. Echidna screamed and almost fainted (which would have been the proper thing to do, since she was an actress), but held together. She knew that Creed was counting on her. Glancing at Train, who had lowered Hades and now stood looking at Creed, echidna practically leapt onto Creed and collapsed sobbing. She lifted her face to Train, who stood there. "Please...don't kill him." she implored.  
"No." replied train after a pause. "That's not the way sweepers do things. With that, he walked away, Sven and eve hobbling behind him. Echidna, with a great, unladylike grunt, helped up Creed and headed back to the tower.

Author's note: Yes, Creed is a gay pervert. Lol. Please review.


End file.
